In Loved with my Maid?
by NechumiKEYla
Summary: Misaki applied as a maid at the Andou's Mansion to help her mother earn more money. Tsubasa, a playboy, got interested to her. Will love even blossom between those two?
1. The Mansion or Tension

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gakuen Alice. That's all guyz.

* * *

**_In Loved with My Maid?_**

by Nezumi16

**Summary**: Misaki had applied to be a maid at Andou's mansion. Tsubasa, a playboy, got interested to her. Will love ever blossom between these two?

* * *

**_Chapter 1:_**

**_The Mansion's so Wide!_**

It was a very sun-drenched day. Another usual day for every person except for a pink-haired pretty lass. Misaki gradually opened her pink eyes showing a bit of drowsiness on her face. She leisurely got up from her magenta-colored bed and went to her bathroom to wash her lovely face. Today isn't ordinary. She's going to have a new work, being a maid at the mansion of the Andou's, at her early age,16. She just wanted to help her mom earn more funds for the family.

**Misaki's POV**

"Urgh, I'm still sleepy, I should've not read my manga last night," I stared at myself at the mirror, "Gotta get ready for my new job."

I immediately ran to my bathroom and took a long hot shower. It was so refreshing. I hope I can get along with the people I'm gonna meet today. I'm so nervous. Kami-sama! Help me. After the long bath, I dressed myself up. I wear a black shirt with a print telling " I hate PLAYboys ". I matched a pink-black checkered skirt to it. Then I combed my pink locks and put on face powder. I just wore a pair of black flip-flops with mini pink hearts design for my feet. Then I put a little lip gloss.

* * *

**Andou Mansion**

"Tsubasa, my son, you know, we've got more than 26 personal maids for you, but all of them got obsessed to you, so we're…" Nezumi Andou, who was Tsubasa's mom, was cut off when Tsubasa spoke up knowing what his mother is going to say.

"...Planning to get another maid," Tsubasa continued, his eyes are still focused on his PSP,a little annoyed, "that's what you always say!"

"So what do you think will we do for you?" his father, Kyuskei, asked glaring at his son.

"Mom, Dad, I'm already seventeen, I don't need any personal maid anymore," our rebellious Tsubasa said.

"We know that, but we needed a maid because your dad and I will go to a business trip," his mom explained.

"You can leave me with nobody protecting me," Tsubasa exclaimed. as he stood then walked to his little brother's room, it was Natsume's.

* * *

**Misaki's POV**

I went downstairs and looked for my mom.

"Ohayou, Misaki-chan," somebody greeted me. Oh, it's just my mom. My mom is the only one working for us but now, I'm gonna join her to have more income. Our family had debts to people. That's why I'm gonna help her.

"Ohayou, Okaa-san," I replied back.

"Are you ready for your new job?" my mom asked me with her smiling face.

"Of course, mom," I replied back.

"You know, it's not that easy cleaning on that mansion, it's so wide," my mom told me.

"It's alright, mom, I can do it," I cheered up then we went to the mansion.

* * *

**Andou's Mansion**

"Hey bro, got a problem?" Natsume asked his big brother.

"You know, mom and dad are planning to get a new maid for me, what did they think of me? A baby?" Tsubasa said as he lied to Natsume's bed.

"Haha, well, I got no problem with my maid, she's already old enough for me," Natsume chuckled.

"You're so lucky, you're still young. She's 43 and she can't fall in love with you. Haha. But you know, I wanted a teen than an old hag," Tsubasa said as he smirked.

"Haha, you'll just play with the new maid, for sure," Natsume said smirking, as he got his phone from his pocket and played with it.

"Hell yeah, lil bro," Tsubasa answered.

* * *

**Misaki's POV**

Then we arrived on the mansion. My mom and I walked to the big gate while guards are guiding us on the way.

"What the! Is this the mansion? This is so wide! Oh my gosh, mom, I can't wait to get inside!" I was really amused with mansion and quickly grabbed the arm of my mom and dragged her.

"Wait, Misaki-chan," my mom said as she was dragged by me, "don't get so excited."

"But mom, c'mon," I convinced my mom.

"Okay, okay," my mom said as she stared at me.

And now, this is what I've longed for. I wanted to get inside this mansion!!! Then here it comes. The guards are starting to open the wide door.

**_To be continued...  
_**

* * *

**Nezumi16: **Ahem, ahm, guyz, i hope you leave some reviews for this story even if it's so sucks.

**Natsume: **Why do I have to be that Shadow Freak's little brother? Duh!

**Nezumi16:** Are you the author?

**Natsume:** No, but it's my life!

**Misaki:** Enough! Don't fight! Guys, please review!!!

**Tsubasa**: Reviews please!

* * *

**_Thanks_**


	2. Playboy Meets Innocent

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**_In Loved with My Maid?_**

_Chapter 2:_

_Playboy Meets Innocent. Innocent Meets Playboy._

_

* * *

_

**Recap from the last chappie: [Misaki's POV**]

Then we arrived on the mansion. My mom and I walked to the big gate while guards are guiding us on the way.

"What the! Is this the mansion? This is so wide! Oh my gosh, mom, I can't wait to get inside!" I was really amused with the mansion and quickly grabbed the arm of my mom and dragged her.

"Wait, Misaki-chan," my mom said as she was dragged by me, "don't get so excited."

"But mom, c'mon," I convinced my mom.

"Okay, okay," my mom said as she stared at me.

And now, this is what I've longed for. I wanted to get inside this mansion!!! Then here it comes. The guards are starting to open the wide door.

**End of Recap.**

"OMG! I can't imagine I entered a mansion!!!" Misaki shouted out for joy.

"Misaki, calm down," her mom said trying to calm Misaki because of her excitement.

"Mom, how can you even remember every place here? It's so wide and everything!" Misaki exclaimed as she can't take off her eyes from the ceiling to the floor.

"Misaki, I'm used to it, the personnel is going to lead you now to Nezumi-sama and Kyuskei-sama."

"Who's Nezumi-sama and Kyuskei-sama?"

"They are the parents of the boy you'll take care of."

"Ahh, so who is the one I'll take care of?"

"I'm not yet sure, maybe Natsume."

"Okay."

"Ahem. Miss Misaki, this way please." The personnel lead the way to Misaki.

Then Misaki and the personnel walked to the living where Nezumi and Kyuskei are.

"Oh, Okay, how long have you been to this job, Personnel-san?" Misaki asked.

"Ahm, Miss, my name's Isshi, just call me Isshi or Isshi-san if you like." the Personnel introduced himself.

"Just call me Misaki-chan, Isshi-san."

"Okay, let's go now, they're waiting."

**Meanwhile in Natsume's room...**

"Bro, what if the maid's so ugly?" Natsume said as he smirked.

"Then I'll fire her, it's just easy. " Tsubasa said with his hands on his nape.

"haha, what if mom does not agree?" Natsume asked confused.

"It's my choice," tsubasa just lied at Natsume's bed and closed his eyes.

Then Natsume's phone rang.

Natsume stood up to get his phone.

-------------------

**ON THE PHONE:**

**Ruka**: Natsume

**Natsume**: Ruka, what's up?

**Ruka**: Nothing. Just calling. Have you seen Hotaru?

**Natsume:** How the hell will I know where your damn annoying girlfriend is?

**Ruka**: She's not Stupid...

**Natsume**: Whatever.

**Ruka**: I forgot, Mikan said she's going to your house.

**Natsume**: Whatever.

**Ruka:** Bye.

**Natsume:** Bye.

**PHONE CALL ENDED**

**----------------  
**

"Hey, brod, Mikan's coming," Natsume said to his brother then threw a pillow to Tsubasa's face.

"Ouch, so your '_girlfriend_' is coming."Tsubasa teased.

"That stupid is not my girlfriend."

"Really? Or did I just saw you kissing her when she was sleeping here at our house."

"What? I didn't. I'll never kiss that ugly girl."Natsume answered as he hid his blush.

"Oh really?"

Then somebody knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Natsume asked as he got from his couch and opened the door.

When he opened the door, he saw Mikan with a book on her chest.

"What now?" Natsume asked as he opened the door widely.

"You told me to come back today so we can finish our project soon."

"Whatever. So will you just stay there at the door or you'll come in?" Natsume said as he stare at with a cold face.

"Okay. I'll come in." Mikan answered annoyed.

"What's up with the project?" He asked as he pulled the chair of his study table and pointed it to Mikan signaling her to sit.

"Sit." Natsume commanded.

"I'm not your dog for you to command me like that."Mikan said as she punched Natsume's arms.

"That hurts, you know, now sit." Natsume said as he touches his painful arms.

"Thanks." Mikan said as she put her researches on the study table.

"Here are the researches I found. It took me hard to find those but I'm sure it's very appropriate for our project." Mikan handed the folder containing the files to Natsume.

"Whatever." Natsume said as he opened the folder and sat on his study table and read it.

"Ahem, seems like I should leave these two love birds alone. Romance."Tsubasa said as he got up from Natsume's bed and lead to the door.

"Hey, brod, where do you think you're going?" natsume said as he shot Tsubasa his death glare.

"Umm..Ahm..I'll just get a juice, You know that. I'll go now. hehe. " Tsubasa said as he made excuses to his lil bro.

"whatever." Natsume stood up and lied to his bed.

"So Natsume, I heard that Tsubasa-kun is having a new maid." Mikan said as she faced Natsume.

"Yeah, he's getting one. Why?" Natsume answered.

"Nothing. I also heard the girl is at the same age as Tsubasa-kun." Mikan said.

"Yeah." Natsume answered cooly.

"How about you? Are you getting one too?" Mikan asked.

"Nah." Natsume answered.

**Meanwhile...**

Tsubasa was heading to the living room to see his parents. Then a personnel and a young pink-haired girl entered the scene.

"Ahem, Nezumi-sama, Kyuskei-sama. Good young maid has come." Isshi bowed.

"Good afternoon Nezumi-sama, Kyuskei-sama." Misaki greeted the royalties.

"What's your name, cute lady?" Nezumi asked.

"Misaki Harada, please call me Misaki."

"Misaki-chan, just call me Nezumi-san and call my hubby, Kyuskei-san." Misaki introduced herself...

"Hai, Nezumi-san."

"Oh, this is our son, Tsubasa, and our other son is upstairs. Isshi-san, please call Natsume."

'God, she's so sexy and beautiful. Wait. I should not fall in love with my maid. NO!' Tsubasa thought to himself. 'Her T-shirt says -I Hate Playboys-. Look likes she'll hate '

'He's so handsome. But he looks like a player. OMG...He's not handsome okay. He's not.' Misaki thought to herself.

The two stared to each other for long. Then they were startled.

"What are you staring at?" Misaki asked confidently.

"I'm not staring. Who told you I'm staring at you?" tsubasa chuckled.

"Don't be a dummy." Misaki said as she stuck her tounge out.

'This is going to be fun.' Tsubasa thought as he smirked.

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

**Hi guys!**

**I'm back. It took me for a while to update but see, I updated...hehe**

**Well...guys please review...!!!!!!Sorry it's short.  
**

**thanks so much...  
**


	3. Conversation that led into a FIGHT

**_In Loved with my Maid?_**

_Chapter 3:_

_ Conversation that led into a FIGHT  
_

_

* * *

_

**Recap from the last chapter:**

'God, she's so sexy and beautiful. Wait. I should not fall in love with my maid. NO!' Tsubasa thought to himself. 'Her T-shirt says -I Hate Playboys-. Look likes she'll hate me for sure'

'He's so handsome. But he looks like a player. OMG...He's not handsome okay. He's not.' Misaki thought to herself.

The two stared to each other for long. Then they were startled.

"What are you staring at?" Misaki asked confidently.

"I'm not staring. Who told you I'm staring at you?" tsubasa chuckled.

"Don't be a dummy." Misaki said as she stuck her tounge out.

'This is going to be fun.' Tsubasa thought as he smirked.

**End of Recap. **

**

* * *

**

Misaki's mother felt the heat of the quarrel between Tsubasa and her daughter. She thought at first that everything was going to be fine yet what she is encountering is the opposite thing. "Misaki, calm down. Stop fighting with Tsubasa-sama.""Gomen Tsubasa-sama." Misaki's mother initiated to asking apology of what her daughter's words have meant.

"Yeah,right, mom." She answered her mother, annoyed by Tsubasa's smirk. "Mom, I'm going up now. I'd better be upstairs than meeting such ugly persons like some ugly pink-headed hag around." Tsubasa coldly went to the stairs with a smirk. "Damn this freakin' boy," Misaki whispered to herself not knowing Tsubasa heard her when he passed by her.

Later, this evening, she went to her new room, newly painted, and she's going to stay here for the rest of her working days. She faced her mirror and reached out for her hairbrush._ "Mom, I'm going up now. I'd better be upstairs than meeting such ugly persons like that ugly pink-headed hag." _That was a line Tsubasa had said and DANG, it kept on repeating on her mind. _  
_

"Gosh!!! I hope that boy dies! I can't live forever with this guy on the same roof as mine. Duh!" Misaki shouted to her reflection on the mirror."But what could I complain for when he owns the house. DANG. If this wasn't for mom." Without a knock on the door, somebody opened the door and went in. Much to Misaki's dismay, it was Tsubasa who went in without permission.

"Yo. Good evenin'." Tsubasa coolly crawled to Misaki's bed and laid. "Hey, are you dumb or what? Why the heck are you heck in my room and did somebody tell you to come in? You didn't even knock on the door." Misaki screamed to him, at the same time pinpointing him. "Whoa, don't get too frustrated."

Tsubasa just smirked and closed his eyes. He really made himself comfortable at Misaki's bed. He knows his limits. His mother commanded him about going at Misaki's room and know each other more. What excites Tsubasa more is that his mom wants them in her room. (don't think perverted things for this is not M Rated. XD)

"Hey! Didn't you hear me? Get out of there! Go back to your room. It's past 10 o`clock." Misaki's face was like a tomato. Yeah, her face turned reddish. But she does not BLUSH. She's getting more irritated than a while ago. "I don't want to, and anyways, I have a purpose that's why I am here. But it's not to annoy you." Tsubasa rejected.

He, being a certified playboy himself, enjoys things like knowing a girl more. Get him hooked up into a relationship, and what hurts most is that all girls suffer from HEARTBREAK. (sorry for all girls out there, oww, I am a girl too. :P) But amidst this, he hasn't kissed a girl ever in his life. Although he had relationships, they were not long-term that's why he hasn't said an I LOVE YOU to any girl. And the lucky girl must be really lucky.

"Really? Or is this a prank?" Misaki raised her brows. She feels like something suspicious is gonna happen. LOL. "Prank your face. I just want to know more about my lovely maid."He got up from the bed and went close to Misaki, just a feet afar.

"Hey, wait, don't get any closer or else..." Misaki blushed as a tomato. She is an NBSB-gal. That means **N**o **B**oyfriend **S**ince **B**irth. Opposite to Tsubasa, she hasn't yet experienced being in a relationship or even getting close(distance) to a guy just like the distance they share now.

"I bet you are thinking of perverted things, little girl. Aren't you?" A smirk played on his lips. He is not only a playboy, I forget, he is also a damn perverted one. LOL. "Of course not. So why are you here anyways?" She hit his arm lightly to make more distance between them. "My mom wants both of us be known to each other. That's it. " Misaki raised an eyebrow. "Know me more? You don't need to. " She stuck her tongue out playfully. Suddenly, somebody knocked on the door.

"Somebody's knocking." Tsubasa pointed to the door. Misaki, again, stuck her tongue out and proceeded in front of the door to open it. Upon opening it, a woman in a maid's uniform appeared. "Konbanwa, is Tsubasa-sama in there? Ahm, his mom wants to meet him now." Without any hesitation, Misaki called Tsubasa out.

"Hey freak, somebody's looking for ya!" Tsubasa opposed. "Look who's talking. I am not a FREAK. The only freak is YOU. Hn." "Whatever." "I'm going now, I'm gonna miss ya, darling." Tsubasa went out with the maid.

V^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^V

MISAKI's POV

Oh my god! What the hell is wrong with that guy? I think I can't stand this situation. But what could I do? My dad left my mom and me without any money. Even a small amount. And now, I have to work to have more income. I also stopped schooling for this. Gosh.

I have to unpack my things. It's already past 10 o'clock. But I'll take a shower first to make myself fresh before getting into bed.

END oF MISAKI's POV

V^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^V

TSUBASA's POV

That girl's surely different from those girls I hook up with, huh. But I'll assure that she'll fall for me at the end. She's hot and everything. God. What's wrong with her? Is she playing like a HARD-TO-GET girl? Whoa. She's clever, if she is.

END OF Tsubasa's POV

* * *

READ n REVIEW

* * *

NEZUMI16 : Oh sorry guys, if it's too short. Coz' I'm working on another story... PLAN. That's a plan. It either may be approved OR not. Bwahaha. But I promise that if ever I'm gonna publish another story, I'll make Tsubasa X Misaki fanfic and I won't put this story on Hiatus. :)) That's all for ya. JA.


	4. Chapter 4

To all readers,

I want to apologize for a very big reason. Guess why. Yeah, because I am not gonna be able to continue this multi-chaptered story. But instead, I'll continue writing drabbles and one-shot stories. :) Hope you all understand. But maybe the time comes and I can still keep on writing a continuation for this. That means this story is on HIATUS. Duh. Sorry. Wait for CCS and Detective Conan One-shots. :)

Loving you all,

nechumiKEYla

**_(nezumi16) _**


End file.
